Happy Birthday Little O'Neill!
by cess525
Summary: It's my party and I cry if I want to... S/J established


Written for the Ficathon over at GW in the S/J thread. Prompt is 'Baby's first birthday'.

I own nothing but the thoughts in my head and even then I borrow some from RL.

Thanks to my awesome Beta WENDY! I'm telling you she is the best; without her I am nothing...well my writing is anyways:D

* * *

"Hey T, glad you could make it." Jack O'Neill said, as he patted the large man on the back as a form of welcome to his humble abode. T, also known as Teal'c, nodded his head slowly and then turned his attention to the sight around him.

The room to the left, the living room, was decorated with pastel balloons; pink, yellow, purple and blue. There were streamers hanging from corner to corner of the room in the same colors, and a banner that was hanging between the windows, reading simply "HAPPY 1st BIRTHDAY!".

SG-1, present and former, were all sitting around on various couches along with other members of the SGC. The attention was on the little girl in the center of the room listening intently to Daniel Jackson as he read her a story.

"T, ya need anything to drink?" Jack asked, as he walked towards the kitchen holding up his beer.

"I am fine, O'Neill." He responded, as he placed his gift on the table in the entry way with the others and walked towards the little girl.

"Aubrey O'Neill." He stated as he got closer to the little girl.

"Teek!" She squeaked, throwing her arms up in the air and forgetting the story being read to her.

"How come she can say your name but not mine?" Vala wined from the couch.

"Children know who love them." Daniel answered, simply.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied, as he picked up the little girl.

"Humph, well if she didn't spit up so much..." Vala started.

"She hasn't had a 'spit-up incident' in 3 months, 2 weeks and 4 days, you have had ample opportunities to get to know Aubrey O'Neill." Teal'c replied, simply, as Vala stared at him; mouth gaping.

"Sam, now that Teal'c is here, can we open presents?" Daniel asked.

"I don't see why not." Sam replied. Grabbing the first present on top, Sam read the card and handed it to Jack. "It's from Teal'c." she read, as she ripped open the present. Pulling out the object, she noted it with great familiarity. "Teal'c?"

"It is customary on Chulak to give a child their first practice staff weapon when they reach one year of age." Teal'c stated, without taking his eyes off the little girl that he was currently playing 'catch' with on the floor, with a little ball.

"It's a little early. It's beautiful, T." Jack said, as he looked at the fine detail of the miniature staff weapon still being held by Sam. "She can't even walk yet."

"I believe Aubrey O'Neill will be walking by next month. Until then, she may become accustomed to the weapon by playing with it." Teal'c stated.

"Ah." Jack nodded.

"Thank you, Teal'c. It is beautiful." Sam said, gratefully, as Daniel handed her the next present.

"It's from me." He exclaimed.

Sam studied the box and knew instantly that it was books, which was good since Aubrey loved to read. Sam just hoped they were age appropriate. Lifting the box she was amazed to find it filled with little board books. There was a Wocket in my Pocket, 10 Apples up on Top, Mr. Brown can Moo how about you?, Moo, Baa, La La La, and that was just on top. Sam started to tear up, "oh, Daniel."

"Boo k!" Aubrey squealed, as she crawled over to the books in her mothers lap.

"Well, I think she likes them." Jack pointed out, sarcastically.

The rest of the gifts were clothes and toys, but Aubrey didn't seem to mind them much as she was more interested in Daniel as he read to her from the new books.

Jack's stomach started to growl and decided it was time to take matters into his own hands as he walked up behind Sam, putting his arms around her.

"I think its time for cake." Jack whispered, softly into her ear. Sam looked at her watch.

"I think you are right, we better do it before she needs to go down for her nap." She replied, as she walked towards the kitchen after giving Jack a quick peck on the check.

Pulling Aubrey's little cake out from its box along with the 'big peoples' cake, Sam set Aubrey's cake up with a little candle in the middle and lit it. Just as she was about to pick it up to carry it in Jack stopped her.

"I got it," he said, as he picked up the cake and started walking towards the dinning room where everyone had moved to and Aubrey was all set in her high chair decked out in balloons and streamers itself.

"Happy Birthday." Jack started to belt out as everyone joined in, "To You, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Aubrey, Happy birthday to you!"

Placing the little cake carefully in front of his daughter while Daniel recorded with the O'Neill's camcorder and Teal'c took pictures on the camera; they watched the little girls face light up at the sight in front of her. Hands clapping she enjoyed the sight in front of her then she stopped as to observe the cake then reached out with her little hand and touched the candle.

No one was able to move fast enough to stop her; all of them watching the scene in horror. Quickly, Mitchell ran towards the kitchen and grabbed a bag of ice as the little girls belted her first wail. Tears streamed down her face and she tried to get away from the offending object as Jack tried to comfort his daughter as Sam took the tray and cake off the high chair. Tray finally off, Jack fought with the straps holding her in as Mitchell handed the ice to Sam. Sam placed it on Aubrey's fingers as the tears kept running down the little girls face.

Finally freed from the chair, Jack scooped her up and comforted her, whispering in her ear as he walked towards the kitchen with better light to look at her little fingers. Pulling back the ice, he breathed a sigh of relief. The fingers were fine and Aubrey started to calm down.

Jack was already making his way towards Aubrey's bedroom when Daniel and Teal'c followed into the kitchen.

"Daniel, why don't you start serving the cake," Sam directed, as calmly as she could muster as she pointed towards the big cake on the countertop. "Teal'c, why don't you do the ice cream; it's on the top shelf in the freezer." Teal'c nodded his head and went towards the fridge, as Daniel started cutting the cake.

Leaving the two men to dish out the dessert, Sam made her way towards the little girl's room and found them both in the rocking chair. Jack was reading Aubrey a book as she held onto her bear, tear streaks still on her face, and sniffles still being heard but her eyes were closed.

"I never thought." Sam started.

"Sam, I have never seen a kid go for the candle in all my years." Jack said. "We can't blame her for being curious and we can't blame ourselves for not thinking of that possibility. We can't protect her from everything, some things she is just going to have to learn the hard way."

Sam watched the two for a moment as the tears ran down her face. Jack got up and placed the little girl in her crib and walked over to Sam.

"C'mere." He simply stated, as he circled his arms around her. "It's a good thing she is curious, it'll make sure we keep a sharp mind and stay on our toes." Getting the small giggle out of Sam, he was pleased. "Besides she may look like me but she's all you in the brains department. We should have seen that coming." Sam snickered again as she patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Jack."

"You're welcome. Now why don't we go down and enjoy the cake? Who knows, maybe later we can try to get Aubrey to smash the cake without the candle." Jack said, as he pulled away slightly from Sam to look at her.

"That sounds great. I'm going to stop by the bathroom." She stated, simply. "Ya know to..."

"You do that; I'll save ya a piece of cake." He finished, as he gave her a quick peck on the lips and moved towards the door. "Remember Sam, you can't protect her from everything."

"Doesn't stop me from wishing I could." She whispered to herself as she looked at Aubrey once more sleeping peacefully in her crib and then walked towards the bathroom to freshen herself up a bit.


End file.
